Mortal Love
by o0WhiteWolf0o
Summary: An old creature of legend. A young girl from the present. Lost & confused. While the other cold & bitter. Will the young girl find salvation in the creature? Will the vampyre learn to accept humans for more than pitful beings?
1. The Creature Within

**Mortal Love**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Creature Within**

Slate grey eyes stair intensely into a store window reflection back at me. Yet it isn't at the merchandise I gaze at, but inside myself. My long black hair lightly swaying in the brisk cold breeze which fills the downtown streets. My hand unconsciously wraps the black jacket tighter around me, trying futilely to keep the cold out. I furrows my brows as if I had been asked a very serious question which needed a considered answer. Sighing I close my eyes and listen to the rustle of feet and passing of cars behind me.  
_Why? _I pause as I wonder why I pick such a trivial question. _Why must I always end up in the same place. Never further or behind where I started. Why? _I open my eyes and continue to stair into the glace window. _Was it because I can never truly trust anyone? Is my lack of human emotion holding me back? I loved, once. Or so I believe. Love is yet another trivial answer or question. No one truly knows how to describe such an emotion. If it even is an emotion. I think of it more as a statement. Nothing really means of it, people just say it to get it off their chest in hope that it makes things better. It never truly does. I don't know why people don't get it. People. Yet another disturbing piece of existence. You never know what's truly going on with any of them. _Sighing deeply, I leave my post in front of the window and slowly walk down the concret walkway.

People pass me in rushed motions. Hurriedly moving to wherever they need to go. _Do they really need to be moving at such haste? Does whatever they need to go or do need so much attention they must rush over and past other people not caring if they inflict harm? Pity. Such existence is lost on such scheduled creatures. Controlled by time. _I turn my gaze up to the sky. It is clear and crisp today. Hardly what I ever see in such a dirty and smogged town. A few birds float high up, scanning the area from above. _I wonder what it is like to fly. _I ask myself, taking a closer look at the birds. _Wings. Feathers. Oh my, must it be exhilarating_._ Soaring above everything else. Feeling the wind underneath you. The feeling of being weightless. _It makes me wonder why all creatures can't fly. I hear the loud blow of a car horn and turn my attention immediatly to the sound. A driver waves madly at pedestrians as they cross the street, urging them to move faster. Faster. It's an obsession some people take to an extreme. Fast cars. Fast food. Fast lifestyles. They all lead to a very fast death. I have seen death before. Seen it take many lives. Some deserved it. Some did not. But seriously, who is to judge who really deserves to die? What makes them worthy?

You must think of me as insane. Or else, not human. For the way I talk about people, humans, it isn't a bias observation. For I am not human. Then what are you? You may ask. What I am, is merely an old creature of fairy tales and myths. Living nearly five thousand years, I have been called many things. I was once human. Or so, I use to believe. So I was once told. I don't truly know if I believe in what I was told ages ago. About my being, about what I was. Am.

When I met him, the one who knew more about my existence than anyone before or after him, I was very young. In my terms of speaking. It was in India. He was a young slave. We met in a town market, they were very different from what you see today in that country. He was for sale by his master. So normally, feeling pity. I do feel emotions. I am not a completely monster, as some might lead you to believe. I bought him. Now, his knowledge. I had no clue where it came from. He wasn't normally a smart man, but the extent of his knowledge about my existence. The creature I am. The vampyre. It baffled and thrilled me. He could never truly explain why he knew what he knew. But honestly, I didn't care. The knowledge I gained, made me powerful. Skilled. And I was placed with the sad knowing I was alone. You see, since I do live for such a long time. It becomes very saddening. Watching people you once knew die. Seeing human kind go through such terror and hardships. Never once understanding what it felt like to fear death. To fear something so much and yet, never be able to explain why. I do not fear death. Death is a release, if you will. For when or if I die. I will finally be free. Living for eternity does not sound so appealing when you do it alone.

Of course there are many more creatures such as myself. But, I and them differ in very drastic ways. They are killers, merciless blood hungry, murders. Yes, I do indeed hunger for blood. But not to the extent where I must kill things to sustain myself. I made an oath, long ago. In India. To the Goddess Kali Ma. Some know her as the Goddess of Destruction, yet she was very kind and forgiving in my eyes. I vowed to never kill for my own pleasure. To only defend myself when I needed to. And. To never make another vampyre. In return I would be granted her grace and forgiveness. Seems like nothing? To you, yes. You have not grown into a world ruled by Goddess's and God's. You have not grown into a world filled with oblivion. So, naturally, in a world where even creatures as strong as I can be destroyed by God's and Goddess's. A Goddess's grace and forgiveness are like my escape out of jail free card.

Still making my way slowly down the concrete walk, my shoes making soft padding noises with my slow yet swift footsteps. The city rustle behind me as I leave the busy end of town, walking into the lush park. The trees are scattered with leaves of yellow, red and brown. Of all the seasons in the year, I love fall the most. Everything is preparing for a long sleep. Preparing to lay dormant while the rest of the world bears with the frigid winter. The wind seems to sigh as it rustles the leaves and brushes them to the ground. I had come to Canada on one of my world wide trips and secretly loved it. I was born in Russia. From what I remember. I have been there many times. And many times has it changed. It is very cold there. Vampyrs aren't much for the cold. We are like serpents, it saps our energy. But where I am now. City names are not important. People change them from time to time anyways. I like it here.

Cracking branches and pounding footsteps catch my attention as I see a young female come wildly out of the short brush beside the park walkway. She is slightly shorter than my 5'7 and has wildly bright blond hair, green eyes, and a very sleek and slender frame. Her eyes dart frantically about, as if searching for her life saver. She seems to have found it as her eyes lock on me and she dashes towards me. "Help! Please help! I am being followed. Please don't let him take me...please..", the girl sobs out frantically as she reaches me and falls to the ground and wraps herself around my legs. Giving a sympathetic look down at the girl, I then turn my attention to the brush she came out of. Seeing and hearing no response from the now dead silent trees I look down at the girl, who is now using my long jacket as a make-shift shield. As if the fabric could save her from anything at all. "I don't see anyone following you.", I hear my low silky voice say to the young female. "I swear. He's there. He's always there. Don't let him get me." I hear her muffled pleads through my jacket. Sighing slightly, I glance around the whole park. Looking for anyone to hand the obviously distressed woman to. _No one_. Pausing to think, I hear the girl muffle something out from under me. "What was that?". I ask. "My...my...my name is...Alexandria.", the girl managed to stumble out. "Well...Alexandria. Where do you live? Where is your parents? You can't be more than 17.", I ramble off, still looking for someone to dispense this nuisance off on. "I...I don't live anywhere. My parents died. I have no home.", with the last sentence the girl seems to go off into another one of her frantic sobs. _Great. _I close my eyes and think of ways to deal with this. _I could leave her? But she is so mentally unstable. I could drop her off at a hospital? They always have room for the homeless don't they? And a young girls homeless shelter will take her in._ Happy with the last answer I ask the girl,"Would you like me to take you to a hospital? You could get help there." "No, no. No hospital. Just take me with you. Anywhere, I don't care. I just don't want him to kill me." the girl cries. _But you will surely die with me._ Looking down at the girl I silently conclude. _But if is your wish to die. Then so be it._"Fine. You may come with me. But I don't know if that is truely safer than what you face out here." I reply, shaking my legs free from the girl and begining my walk down the parks walkway again. The girl looks mortified as she watches my form slowly move away. As if the words have not registered in her mind yet. She sits on the cold concrete staring at me from behind when the slow look of recondition crosses her face. "Oh...oh...wait up!" Alexandria calls as she drags her body off the ground and comes charging after me. She falls into step beside me, her eyes never leaving my face. "I...don't know what to say.", Alexandria begins now looking down at the ground, "What do I call you?" _Call me? No one has ever want to call me anything besides a monster before. _Looking at the girl for a moment I start to consider my choice of keeping this human pet. I consider giving her my current name. But I didn't really like it much. Since I knew she would tell no other. "Katia." I say with a sigh. Alexandria nods and continues on in silence.  
Walking out of the small park, I look behind to see the possible routes the young girl came from. _There's not many places she could have run from. What in the world was she running from? Why does she keep saying she doesn't want to die by him? Who's him? _I silently stir over in my mind as I continue walking to my small apartment. Over the years I have moved from town to town, changing my name to keep suspicions down. I have gathered a small fortune as well, so money is never much of a hassle. Living for eternity. You collect a lot of things you don't have much use for.

_Kind of like this girl. _My grey eyes scan her again. Her tattered grey jogging pants, dirty pink tank top covered by a black hoodie, and the red vans she wore. She had to be from a well off family at some point. But her earlier statement of them being dead shattered the hope of dumping her off at her parents house. _Well, as long as she doesn't ask about my past. I'll care nothing of hers. _My thoughts were broken by the girls voice. "You can call me Xandria, for short if you want." Alexandria mumbled out, her hand slightly covering her mouth as she bit her finger nails. "Xandria." I repeated as I noted the name in my memory. _So many names. So many deaths. Will she just be another to add to the list?  
_


	2. Bloody Tears

**CHATPER TWO: Bloody Tears **

Passing many deserted alleyways and subway paths, each turn we made leading us down a more secluded area of town. My light graceful steps followed by dragging footfalls behind me. And each minute that passed,I wish I could leave her behind. She wasn't as much of a burden as she was an inconvenience. _How many years have passed since my presence was noted by more than a bounty hunter? _I pondered as my eyes flickered to the girl in tow. _Humanity is no place for beings such as I. Humanity should not know of what I am. How long will I keep it that way if she is around? _Frowning slightly at my thoughts,Alexandria stumbles closer to my side. "I...." she begins but then soon casts her gaze downwards and is silent. "Yes?" I merely say prodding her to continue. "I'm...I'm very grateful to you...Katia." she murmurs keeping her gaze on the ground. _Grateful? To a monster? _I question. "Well. We're here." I say as I stop in front of a tall looming building. Opening the door I start to ascend the stairs. With no effort I am slowly leaving Alexandria behind. "Is there no elevator?" I hear her mumble to herself as she begins to breathe heavily. _Humans are such fragile creatures. Their limits are so low. _I muse as I pause on the stairs and lightly sweep my black hair away from my face.  
Reaching the fifth floor, I open the door to my small apartment. There are few pieces of furniture here and there,with no electronics's minus my laptop. During the years,the one invention that has marveled me the most was the Internet. The accessibility everything was now at,like the libraries of the kingdoms of old. My living quarters were somewhat hollow since I found it pointless to acquire trinkets and other such paraphernalia. "You may sleep on the couch if you wish." I proclaim as I head off into my bedroom. "Ok...thank you." I hear Alexandria say as I close the door behind me. As I close the door,I slump against it and close my eyes. _You will have to find some way to be rid of her. You cannot keep her around. She is human. She fears you. _I hear a voice in my head rant.  
_"Mistress?" his voice echos in the hollow halls of the temple. "Rajiv,no titles." I remind him as I stop and listen to the birds outside the temple walls. "Do you hear them? There we're never such beautiful song birds in my hometown." I say with a slight smile. "No...I do not. For your hearing is far more superior than my own...Katia." Rajiv says silently. "I am sorry,Rajiv." I apologise as I turn to look at him. Standing 4 inches taller than myself with his messy black hair and golden brown eyes,he was beautiful in his own ways. "Rajiv?Why are we here today?" I ask as I gaze at the large tapestries hanging on the white stone walls. "Do we need reasons to visit the gods & goddesses?" Rajiv answered back,"Even demons need to be forgiven."  
Yes Rajiv. Even demons need forgiveness. _I say to myself in the dark of my room. _4,000 years later and your wisdom still speaks answers to my questions. _Sighing,my eyes lock onto the mirror across from me. _And yet,after all these years I've changed little. While the world around me sheds new skins and becomes farther and farther from the gods and goddesses I once knew. What point is eternity,when you have to suffer it alone? Why keep promises to a goddess no one believes in? Oh Kali Ma,your grace and forgiveness does nothing for me here. Why have you abandoned me? To what point does my heart keep beating if each time I open it,it's only to shred it apart? Love. Such a trivial illusion. _I am broken from my thoughts as I hear knocking on my door. "Katia?" I hear a faint voice call from the other side. "Alexandria? What is it?" I say as I open the door slightly. "You wouldn't happen to have any food...would you?" she asks with a shameful look on her face. _Food? _I muse. _Oh yes,I have food. But none she could eat. _I think back to the packets of blood vials in the fridge. "What is it you would like?" I ask walking out of my room. "It doesn't matter." she shrugs. _What do humans of this age eat...? I have been to many restaurants and feasts in my years of life...yet their food always tastes of ash in my mouth. _"I will bring you down to the diner." I finally conclude.

Sitting across from the young blond,I silently watch her devour the food in front of her. There are few other people in the booths inside the diner. I choose to live in a mostly deserted part of town,where no one would question me. _It's still bothering me. Who was chasing her? And why? She isn't a threat,but it might be something she knows or has seen. But what? _Alexandria is staring at me,her fork is down. "Katia?" I hear her question,but her voice sounds so far away. _Not now..._I groan. "Alexandria? What is it?" I question as I rub my forehead. "You just looked so far away and....hey are you ok?" Alexandria asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "I'm fine." I snap as my eyes begin to loose their focus and I feel as light as feathers. _The sudden weakness,the anger. Oh please not now... _I close my eyes and stand up. "I'm sorry. Whenever you're done pay with this." I grit out as I hand her cash and turn to leave. "Katia?!" I hear the desperate plea from behind me,"Can...can I go to your apartment after?" _She still wishes to stay,but then again she hasn't seen anything yet that would change her mind. _"Yes." I merely say as I toss back my keys.  
I hurriedly rush out of the diner,only to be greeted with intense pain in my abdomen. Clutching my stomach as if my intestines could fall out,I slide into the nearest alleyway and hide myself beside a dumpster. I fall to the ground at once in a heap. _How could I have forgotten nourishment? When was the last time I fed? Days blend into weeks,weeks into months,months into years and years into centuries. _My stomach feels like it is trying to devour itself to gain any nourishment it can into my system. I grit my teeth together so hard,my gums begin to bleed. Breathing heavily I gaze up at the sky. _Kali Ma,save me..._I silently pray. I hear rustling beside me and my head turns so fast that if I were human,I'd be suffering from whip lash. I see an elderly man come from around the corner of the alleyway,he notices me right away and waves. "Aww,whats a lovely lady such as yourself doing sitting in the trash?" he smiles as he comes near. But I listen to nothing he says because all I can hear is his heart beating and the blood it pushes through his veins. _NO!_I scream at myself. "Get away..." I growl out from my clenched jaw. "I'm not here to hurt you? What could a poor old man like myself do? Let me help you up,ok?" he chuckles and offers his hand to me. I gaze at his hand,but I'm not looking at the skin,but whats beneath it. The veins,with the hot red liquid pumping through them. If I would only just reach out and take it,it would all be mine. And this pain would end. _It would be so warm and soothing on my throat...No! I can't. I won't. I'm not a killer! _I scream at myself. _But you are. You want it. You need it. He's just human. He'll die soon enough anyways? What's a human,to a creature such as yourself but a stepping stone? _I hear a harsh voice recite from inside me. "No. I'm fine,just leave. Now!" I say with more strenght now,wishing he would just go. "Nonsense,just get up and I'll leave ok?" the man says. _You're funeral._ And in the next instant the primal demon takes over my body,as if I was just pushed aside from the controls of a car. I see flashes of flesh and blood. And I can hear his muffled screams. But every part of me,but one,just wants to make it worse. And then I know nothing,because everything has gone to black.

I can hear the crows,high above on the roof tops,their howls echoing all around me. _Where....am I? _I ask myself as I try to move. I am cold and cramped. My eyelids are heavy and I can feel something caked onto my skin. _No.....I couldn't....._ I breathe out short sobs and I recall the scenes previous. I slowly open my eyes and everything is blurry at first. Slowly object materialize before me,a dark brick wall,trash cans,backdoor ways,blood and a lifeless heap. I shut my eyes in anger and turn my face towards the sky. _I am a monster. _I feel liquid running down my cheeks,it is warm and it stings my eyes. I open my eyes and touch my fingers to my face,pulling them away they are covered in red. Bloody tears,a monsters tears. _If monsters could cry. _I then turn to face the lifeless heap,which was once human. I roll him over to discover I had tore out his throat with my nails,the expression on his face was far from peaceful. I let out a silent sob and try to stand,wiping my face with the sleeve of my jacket. I lean against the wall and stare down at the body in front of me. "I'm...I'm sorry." I whisper. _If the words of a demon mean anything to you. _I spit back angrily to myself. _Why am I so upset? I didn't know him,he wasn't important to me. "But Katia,you love humanity." _I hear Rjiv's words clearly in my mind.  
_"And why is that?" I ask sitting underneath a huge tree. "Because you were once human and some part of you still is." explains Rajiv as he stares at the sky. "I was human...." I ask more to myself than anyone. "Yes,Katia. You were." Rajiv answers anyway. "But you are no longer human. A demonic serpent. You flourish underneath the moonlight,taking the blood of peasants and noblemen alike. You neither age or grow sick. You will roam the earth till the end of time,keeper of the night." Rajiv spoke with such wisdom that came with years of living and yet he was merely 17. "A monster...an abomination of mortality." I finished. "But even monsters can be redeemed in the eyes of the gods and goddesses. Katia,to me you are no monster." Rajiv said his gaze finally returning down to the earth. "Why do you not fear me?" I wonder. Rajiv paused for a long time,he tilted his head slightly and stared off into the distance. He was silent for such a long time,I too turned to see what he was looking at,but it was just more grass and tree's in that direction. "I do not fear you,Katia,because you are no monster. You are under the name of Kali Ma. You do not breed your own kind,nor do you kill when you feed. To me,Katia,you are a goddess." Rajiv finally said turning to face me,his golden eyes shining in the sunlight.  
__I am no goddess Rajiv. If you would know me now,I am sure you would hate me. _I thought sadly. Through centuries I had killed for food,but prevented it when I could. And there were times I had enjoyed the act of killing. But now,looking down at the elderly man,all I can feel is disgust. _  
_


	3. Unique

**CHAPTER THREE: Unique**

_"Even demons need to be forgiven."  
_Walking in the dimly lit streets,my mind wandering into different periods of my life. I don't remember much of my human days,but I remember the night I was turned. Russia,as it is now called today,was completely different when I younger. I was raised in a small village which grew crops during the summer months. There was a trading alliance with the Asians further down south and every autumn our merchants went to them and theirs came to us. That was when I first met Yongnian. I still remember his un-natural bright blue eyes and how I'd always feel uneasy around him. He was the one that turned me. He was the one to condemn me to eternity. Once turned,Yongnian's interest in me faded. He left and I was alone. Alone,one thing my long life has had a lot of.

In my first years of immortality I hated the sun. It drove me insane. The heat,the light it bothered my eyes and skin. Vampryes do not burst into flames in the sunlight as so many humans would like to believe,it merely dampers our powers. But as the centuries progress,it becomes less and less effective. But since I was a new-born I tried to avoid the sun as much as I could,I wanted to traveled north. I was told there were periods of the year where it was completely dark for 4-5 months. Since there was nothing left for me back home,I left and began traveling. A journey,that has never finished. In northern parts of Russia it gets extremely cold,as does it in northern Canada. And I do not like the cold. There was no sun for the most parts of the year,but the cold was unbearable at times. I stayed in as much as I could,but was always drawn out to feed. Or by the wolves. Wolves have always interested me,they are such beautiful creatures that have not changed throughout my life. But their will always be one wolf who held a special interest in my eyes.

Stanislav,was no mere wolf. He was human as well. His kind has accumulated many names throughout the centuries as have mine. Werewolves,shapeshifters,lycans,skinwalkers,the list is endless. But to me Stanislav,was a beautiful creature of darkness. One such as myself. I met him one night in the cold of Russia. I saw him in the distance,a large black fur'd,green eyed,beautiful wolf. I was so entranced by his beauty that I forgot how cold I was. As he came closer I bent down to run my hands in his glossy fur,but as his eyes locked onto mine I knew he wasn't what he appeared to be. And in the glow of the half moon,I saw him change. He became a man as entrancing as he was as a wolf. With raven locks, piercing green eyes and ivory skin. Stanislav and I became companions through the years to come,eventually leaving Russia for England. As it was Stanislav was immortal as well,both bound to the same lonely road. And in being immortal,we both had to move around to keep our true nature hidden. Creatures such as Stanislav are not cursed as humans have so claimed. They can change at free will into a monstrous wolf,three times the size of any normal size. They are allergic to silver and get intensely aggressive around full moons. Never once had I heard Stanislav mention his existence as a curse as I would my own. The only regret Stanislav had was having to watch humanity demolish itself and the animals around it. It was for this reason that we separated,I went to India and he vanished off to America. We ran into each other 300 years ago in Eygpt,but he was on a mission to save mortality and at the time I wanted to destroy it.

"Oh Stas,I wish you were here now. You'd know how to take care of a mortal." I moaned to myself as I rounded yet another bend. _I wonder what Stanishlav would think of me now. I was hell bent on killing everything when I last saw him. I was mad at the world. _I thought bitterly. _Now look at me. I'm playing nursing maid to a lowly mortal. _I sighed as I thought back to the elderly man I left in the alleyway. _Or am I really over killing? _Glancing up at the sky,the stars were fading away to the sun. I had been walking all night. _Alexandria. _The name floated into my mind as I turned around and headed back to my apartment. _What to do with her. She'll be hungry again I guess. Humans are such an inconvinence.  
__  
"Katia,come here." Stas's cool voice came from behind me. "What is it?" I ask as I spin around. "Look at these temples. The culture behind it." Stas said admiring the statues in front of an Egyptian temple. "Rocks. Mortality's strain to leave behind some mark that they we're there. Whats the point?" I ask harshly. Stas merely shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. "No Katia. Humanity is unique. Out of all the places in the world,Egypt has to be the most confusing. I wish I had been here to see how they had built these." Stas confessed. I just stood there,staring at Stas admire the statues. Humanity..confusing? Hardly. "Well,Stas. You stay here and admire your rocks. I've got a need for human blood shed." I stated as I started to walk away. "Katia. You're not a monster. Remember that." Stas almost whispered back to me.  
_  
I had heard him. Throughout all the years,those words stayed with me. _Stas,I wish I could have introduced you to Rajiv. _I thought sadly. As I near my apartment I noticed a small convenince store out of the corner of my eye. Without thinking,I walk into the store and buy a few food items hoping they will go well together. _Food is food isn't it? _I question as I walk up the stairs in my building. _Unless it's taken unwillingly like last night. _I wince at the thought of my recent meal. _I am not a monster. Right Rajiv? Stanislav? Kali Ma? _I stand and the top of the stairway as if to wait for some sort of reply. Sighing reluctantly I continue down the hallway to my apartment door,I turn the handle. It's open. Silently,closing and locking the door behind me,I put the bags of food on the kitchen counter. I noticed Alexandria laying peacefully on the couch,which I walk slowly behind. I stand above her sleeping form gazing down. _So...helpless. _I think as I resist the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek. _Stanislav,you were right. Humanity is unique. _I continue walking towards the balcony and step outside into the crisp cold. I watch the birds fly across the pre-dawn sky. _I wish I could fly like them. All creatures should. _I muse,once again interested by the winged creatures.

_Kali Ma,how I wish you're grace would allow me to fly. But I doubt you're powers have much governess over this new humanity. Or have I forsaken you for all those years I tried desperately to destroy your children? _I wonder as a single bloody tear rolls down my cheek. _Kali Ma,once again. I wish for your forgiveness. If you still will hear my pleas,send me someone to care for this mortal. I fear I will end her. I am.....a monster. _I silently sink to my knee's and more tears stream down my face. Wrapping my arms around myself I look through the bars of the balcony out towards the sky over the rooftops. And gasp at what I see. There,on the buildings roof across from my own,stands a magnificent shadowed wolf. _Stanislav...._I think as I reach my hand out as if to beckon him. "Stanislav..." I now whisper. But the figure disappears and I lower my head to cry more. I hear movement from behind me and I quickly try to wipe off the bloody mess leaking from my eyes and stand up. As I turn around I am faced with piercing green eyes.


	4. Demons & Angels

**CHAPTER FOUR: Demons & Angels**

Staring into the magnificent green orbs,I forget to breathe. My mind reels into a hyperactive search for the being those eyes belong to,but I already know. I outstretch my arm to touch his ivory skin and he leans forward into my palm and closes his eyes. His skin still feels like it had 5,000 years ago,soft and smooth like wave washed rocks. The heat beneath my hand sends shivers down my arm,warm because his heart still beats. _Unlike mine. _I mentally added as I caress his skin.

_"You are so sluggish in the cold,yet so alive when indoors. Why is that?" Stanislav asked walking gracefully in the deep snow. Clutching my long fur'd jacket closer to my body I replied,"I don't know the answer to your question yet. But I will and when I do,you will know as well." Stanislav's eyes locked with mine as he transformed and began sprinting in the snow. "I am envious of your energy and ability to produce body heat you mangy mutt." I retorted while picking up a snowball and throwing it at him. Stanislav stopped and seemed to mockingly smile back.  
_  
"Stanislav..." I breathed out as I jumped forwards into his embrace. "Katia." Stas merely says back while caressing my back. Stepping backwards and smiling I ask,"How have you been? And what brings you to Canada?" "I've been fine. And I'm here for you of course." Stas says with a smirk. I raise my eyebrow and sarcastically add,"Yes because I am such magnificent company." Smiling once more Stanislav turns to head inside my apartment,but stopped abruptly. "Katia? She's...human." Stas questioned with concern. "And alive." I added while brushing past Stas sadly. "But you..." Stas starts and I cut in with "Are a monster." A frown comes upon Stanislav's face and he moves towards the couch to gaze upon the young girl. "You were never a monster,Katia." Stas says silently. Glancing at Stas as he says those words I quickly walk away into the kitchen. _I was a monster Stas and you know it. But does one ever stop from being one? _I question as I open the fridge and snatch a vial out. "How long has she been with you?" Stas asks from the living room. "A day." I answer while ripping open the packet. Bringing the packet to my mouth,I empty the cold liquid down my throat. "Why is she here?" Stas asks walking over to the kitchen and leaning on the counter. _Why? _Stopping to think a moment,with Stas's eyes boring me down. _I could have left her,why didn't I? "Humanity is unique." You're right Stas,but why? Are they so unique because deep down we all wish we were human as well? Not bound to eternity. Not destined to loneliness. Able to fear death,not welcome it as salvation? _"I don't really know..." I mutter out as I proceed to gulp down my cold meal.

Sitting on my bed with Stanislav's sleeping form beside me,nothing but darkness around me and silence since the heavy curtants are drawn.

_"Well,what do you plan to do with her?" Stas asks running his hands through his hair. "I haven't really thought about that." I admitted,"But I can't keep her around. It's to dangerous." Stas thought for a moment and replied,"And why is that?" "Stas,you know why. It's because of what I am. What I do. How I live." I reply a little to harshly. "And you think because of all this you are incapable of loving a young human?" Stas stated while looking back to gaze at the young woman. "Yes. That and I don't want to...again."I spat out as I briskly walked from the kitchen to my bedroom. "Ahh yes,Rajiv. You told me of the young peasant boy." Stas remarked as he came into the room and closed the door behind us. "Love is but a trivial illusion." I said as I sat down on my bed. "But one worth going through." Stanislav added sitting on the bed as well. I thought about his remark for a moment then shook my head. For a change of conversation I asked,"So what have you been doing with yourself? You know it's been a while since we last saw each other." Stanislav closed his eyes and let his body fall backwards onto the bed. "Maybe when I awake I'll tell you of my journeys. For now I want to rest."Stas muttered as he curled up into my covers and pillows. _

The darkness was like a black veil throughout the room,it was heavy and dense. As if you spoke no one would be able to hear it because the dark would drown it out. I was always more comfortable in the dark than in the light. And in every household I had lived in,I made sure to have heavy drapery in my sleeping quarters. _Like the vampyres in all those hollywood movies. _I let out a small chuckle. I slowly get up,as to not disturb Stanislav,and make my way to my bathroom. Closing the door behind me and turning on the faint light,I reach over and turn the shower's hot water on full blast. Undressing from my dark jeans,black t-shirt and silver/black sweater,I stare at myself in the mirror. My slate grey eyes are more silver now from my recent meal,making them look much larger against my pale skin. My long black hair still has caked blood in it and it looks a bit matted down. Sighing I close my eyes. _Not a monster. _I remind myself as I step into the steaming hot stream of water. The warmth feels wondrous all over my body,warming my muscles and flesh. Staring up at the ceiling I ask silently,"Kali Ma,have you truly answered my plea and sent Stanislav to me? Am I still under your grace?" As if expecting the goddess herself to appear I close my eyes.

When I open my eyes,I am no longer in the shower,but on a great plain. The green grass sways lightly with the soft breeze in the air. I feel her presence before I even see her. I turn and send my gaze to the earth. "Goddess Kali Ma." I answer with a slight bow. "Katia,my dear child."I hear her silky voice sway through the breeze,"Stand and look at me." Raising my eyes from the ground,I face her ebony orbs. Her long ebony hair flows behind her like a protective cloak. Her neck is adorned with beautiful ruby gems and a chain of skulls. Golden bangles cover her arms and in her hands she carries a sword and a beautiful round blue gem. "Kali Ma,I had thought you had forgotten about me." I admit as I look shamefully away. "No my dear,I have not forgotten you. You are always within my heart." she says with a great smile,"I would like you to look inside of this." Kali Ma hands me the round blue gem and says,"Humanity,like the heavens,has many colours and divisions. Each having it's own quality and characteristics. You're own quality is death. Where as humanity has life. But unlike you,they have the opportunity to expand and learn more. You have limited yourself." I stare into the gem and I can see thousands of stars,as if I were staring into a night sky. As I am entranced by the lights I ask,"But how do I limit myself?" But I receive no answer,because I am alone.

When I open my eyes again I am sitting on the floor of my shower,the warm water pouring over me. _I limit myself? _I question as I turn off the water and proceed to dry myself off. I towel dry my hair and wrap myself up as I walk into my bedroom and grab clothing to wear. I grab a pair of faded jeans,a tank top and a black hoodie. Pulling my clothing on,I glance into the mirror and decided to put on some silvery grey eyeshadow and mascara. Coming out of the bathroom and into the living room I am greeted by Alexandria. "Good morning." she murmurs as she rubs sleep out of her eyes. I look at the young woman as if she has spoken another language and then quickly respond with,"More like afternoon." Just as I get to my arm chair and sit down with my laptop,Stanislav comes out of the room half dressed. His long and lean torso uncovered as he shakes water from his bangs. Alexandria squeaks with surprise then is drawn to his uncovered upper torso. "Alexandria,this is Stanislav or Stas for short. He's a close friend of mine." I interrupt. "Yeah,close friend for sure.." I hear Alexandria murmur under her breath. I silently glare at her from my post. _I have never slept with him. _I spit angrily. "Hi,Alexandria?It is nice to meet you." I hear Stas say with his charm oozing off every word. _It's a wonder I haven't killed myself from disgust at how women throw themselves at him. Such a man-whore. _I muse with a slight smirk. "Are you hungry?I'll take you down to this restaraunt I saw last night." Stas says with a smile as she nods in response. "Would you like to join us as well?" Stas asks as if unsure of what to call me in front of her. I simply nod to response of his silent question and then add quickly,"No,I've got somethings to do. Go on ahead." Stanislav then disappears into my bedroom and comes out wearing a long black trench coat with a dark purple sweater and faded grey jeans on. As they leave the small apartment,Stas cracking a few jokes,I turn up the volume on my laptop and set the song Arising by Archeon blaring. Out of all the genres of the centuries,Melodic Black Metal has inspired me with how the musicians incorporate classical into their pieces. And the vocals had always reminded me of angels and demons,not at war but living together in peace. As the music drowns on,I scan the net for my next destination.


End file.
